


Cuddles

by Marshmellowtea



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee Shops, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Girls Night Out, Graphic Descriptions of Clothing, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I honestly don't know if this is a college AU or what man, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Men Crying, Mild sexual situations, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Partial Nudity, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep, corsets, dave is rubbing off on john, deep feelings of love, fashion - Freeform, for now, guys picking clothes out for their girlfriend, okay that's all the sleep tags that apply, rose is a writer, sleep cute, that's a tag now feel free to use it, thats all the sleep tags that apply, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some dumb, cuddly drabbles about the Beta ot4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John and Rose's Sexy Adventure at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has some mild sexual content, not very graphic but I still feel like I should warn you.

"Rooooose." 

"Yes, John?" 

John clung to Rose's arm. "I'm booored. How long does it take for you to buy clothes?" 

"John. You know how essential it is for me to have something especially fashionable to wear to my mother's dinner party." 

"I know, but you've been standing at the necklace stand for at least fifteen minutes!" John complained. He pulled a lacey black choker with a violet rose on it off the stand. "What about this?" 

Rose took it into her hand. She sighed melodramatically. "I suppose this will have to do." 

John gently pressed himself into Rose, slipping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her neck. "You know you look beautiful in anything, right?" 

Rose smiled and hugged him back. "I know," she said, quietly. 

John pulled back and smiled at her, and gave her a quick on the mouth. "Tell you what," he said, rubbing his forehead on hers. "How about I pick something out for you to wear, and you take a break and grab a coffee?" 

Rose hummed a bit. "I am getting a bit peckish," she mumbled. 

"C'mon," John said, smiling up at her. "Please?" 

Rose sighed, and dropped her arms. "Alright. Do you want anything while I'm there?" 

"Maybe some apple juice?" 

"Dave is leaving quite an imprint on you, isn't he?" 

"Oh god, please don't psychoanalyze that." 

Rose smirked at him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon, dear." 

***

Rose came back with a latte, a carton of apple juice, and a croissant. 

John had a pile of clothes on a chair in the store. He turned around and jumped back a bit when he saw Rose. "Oh! You're back!" 

Rose handed the croissant and the apple juice to him. "I assumed that you might want something to eat by now." 

"Sweet, thanks!" John said, setting the juice on the chair handle and taking a bite of the croissant. "Let me guess, you got chocolate cake?" 

"How'd you know?" 

"Heh. You got chocolate frosting on the side of your mouth." 

"Oh." Rose frowned. 

John laughed and licked the edge of the napkin and wiped it off for her. 

"So, do I get to see what you picked out for me?" 

"Oh," he said, shoving the napkin into his pocket. "I'm not-well, I mean...I guess I could show you what I have so far..." He handed her the choker first, and then wrung his hands. "I decided to keep this. I think it would look really pretty on you!" 

"I do agree that it is rather elegant." Rose murmured. She reached down and picked up a tiny, layered skirt, covered in little white spots and violet roses. She raised an eyebrow at John. 

"Heh, umm. I thought it would look cute on you?" he said nervously. 

"Riiight." 

John frantically picked up a black headband with a rose rose and a black feather on it. "What about this?" 

"John, is this a corset?" 

John spluttered, "I-I mean, I don't know! It looked pretty, so I got it!" 

It was indeed a corset, a violet one lined with black lace and decorated with black roses. 

"And a garter belt. Ooh, look, it has cute little pink bows on the ends," Rose said, smirking. "I only hope I have thigh highs to match." 

John's face was red. 

"But of course, you've already got that covered," Rose said, lifting up a lacey black pair of stockings. "Well, I have to say, most of these aren't very suitable for a dinner with my mother." 

John laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess not." He shoved the rest of the croissant into his mouth. 

Rose dropped the clothes back onto the chair. "John. Why did you get me lingerie for a dinner party?" 

John swallowed. "I wasn't done! I was going to get you a nice dress or whatever to wear to your mother's, but then I got distracted thinking about you, and how hot you are, and whatever, and the lingerie part of the store was right next to me, and-!" 

Rose grabbed his hands. "John, I'm not angry with you." 

John snapped his mouth shut. 

Rose dropped his hands and held the skirt up to her hips. "I must admit, these garments are rather nice. It would be a shame not to at least try them on." 

John nearly choked. "Yeah, no, yeah, I totally agree!" 

"And maybe, if they fit, we could show Dave and Jade tonight?" Rose said mischievously, and winked. 

"Yeah..." 

Rose smiled at him. "Let's find a dress first, and maybe find something for you to show off tonight?" 

John smiled back at her. He took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "That sounds really awesome." 

*** 

Dave and Jade weren't home yet when Rose and John got back, but they didn't really mind. 

"No, do the twirly thing again!" 

"You mean this?" Rose asked, before spinning around again. 

"Yeah," John replied, grinning. He laid on the bed, propping himself up with his arms and wearing only a button up shirt and lacey panties. 

Rose smirked and sprawled out across him, laying her head on his chest and pulling her legs up so she straddled one of his knees. 

"The corset's making this a bit difficult," she murmured. 

"Take it off," John suggested.

Rose sat up ripped it off, and then pressed John back down onto the bed and buried her face in the side of his neck. Her hips slid up his thigh and her legs sprawled out behind her. 

"I didn't think you would actually do that," John remarked, rubbing up and down her back. 

"Mmph, it was hurting my back." 

They stayed quiet for a minute. 

"When are Dave and Jade coming home? Where the hell even are they?" 

"They went to the park with Bec, dear, they probably won't be back until dark," Rose mumbled. 

"You wanna just fuck without them?" 

Rose sat up and smirked. "Only if I get to top."


	2. John and Dave have problems, but they also love each other a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is p much the summary lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really cheesy but also hopefully kind of cute

John woke up in tears. 

He lie there in the dark, the bed empty except for him. Panic gripped him, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

Where are the others? 

He trembled as he struggled to take deep breaths. It's fine. You're fine. Rose is on tour for her book, and she'll be back in a few days. Jade is having a girl's night out with Feferi and Roxy, she'll be here in the morning. Dave is- 

Wait. 

Where is Dave? 

John got out of bed, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. He put his glasses on and went out into the hall. "Dave?" he whispered, walking out into the dining room. 

Dave was sitting at the dining room table, typing on his laptop. 

John sighed out of relief, more tears falling from his eyes. "Dave!" 

Dave turned to him. "John? What the fuck are you doing up? Wait, are you crying? What happened?" 

John shook his head and sobbed. He ran to Dave and flung his arms around him, knocking both of their glasses crooked. 

"Woah, hey," Dave muttered, taking off his sunglasses. He stood up, lifting John up a few inches off the ground. 

John sobbed into his neck, while Dave helplessly and awkwardly petted his head and rubbed his back, muttering, "It's okay,"s and "oh god, please stop crying"s and "I'm sorry"s. 

After John had calmed down a little, Dave set him down and asked, "Did you want me to come back to bed? Please don't start crying again." 

John nodded. "I don't want to be alone again tonight," he sniffed. 

"Okay," Dave said, shutting his laptop. 

*** 

"My shoulder's wet," Dave remarked once they were situated in bed. He laid on his side, both legs and both arms wrapped around John, and John's chin resting on his shoulder. 

"'m sorry," John mumbled. "I didn't see you when I woke up, and I freaked," he added, and chuckled sadly. 

"It's okay," Dave yawned. 

"It's just that I dreamed that you, and Jade, and Rose were dead, and then I woke up, and none of you were there, so I guess I just..." John shrugged. "Yeah." 

Dave was quiet for a moment. "I have dreams where you die too," he admitted quietly. "And I like, have time powers or something, and so I keep trying to go back and save you guys over and over again, but everytime you still..." Dave's voice cracked and he went quiet. 

John said nothing, but held him a little bit tighter. 

Bec padded into the room and flopped onto the floor with a humph. Dave hummed a little bit, and John rubbed circled into Dave's back with his fingers. 

They both fell back asleep quickly. 

***

Jade woke John up the next morning when she flopped onto his side of the bed, pressing into his back and flinging a leg across him and Dave. 

It wasn't like he could slip out of their embrace anyway, so he stayed there until Dave woke back up. 

Dave sat up, carefully pushing off Jade's leg in a way that wouldn't wake her, and rubbed his eyes. 

John sat up next to him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Good morning," he whispered, holding one of Dave's hands in his two. 

Dave stretched with his other arm and mumbled something unintelligible. He them flopped back down on the bed into the fetal position, pulling his hand back to his chest. 

John laid down next to him, and ran his hand up and down Dave's side, from his shoulder to his hip. 

Jade snored peacefully beside him, smelling vaguely sweaty. She'll have to take a shower when she wakes up, John thought, smiling. 

Damn, he loved these two. He just wished Rose were here with them. 

"John," Dave mumbled, reaching out and grabbing John's shoulder, his eyes still closed. 

"Yes Dave?" 

"Is that Jade?" 

"Yes, Dave. That is Jade." 

Dave smiled. His hand traveled up to John's hair. "Good." 

Dave had seemed to have went back to sleep. John was about to close his eyes when Dave suddenly asked: 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" 

"You were sad last night," Dave mumbled, sounding upset. 

John pulled Dave to his chest, feeling more in love with him by the second. "I'm okay now. I promise." 

"That's good," Dave whispered breathlessly. 

John kissed him on the top of his head. "I love you, you know that?" 

"I love you too," Dave mumbled. "I love you, and Jade, and Rose, and even that stupid dog that always barks at me..." 

Dave trailed off. John closed his eyes again, clutching Dave close to his chest. 

He didn't fall back asleep, but he didn't mind. He was close to two of the most important people in his life, and he was more than happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm considering removing this chapter from this particular work, editing it, and posting it else where because it just feels weird here. I will be working on a chapter to replace it in this work.


End file.
